A bone plate fixing device of the type described is known for example from EP 0 920 837 B1. With it, it is possible in particular to refix bone plates prepared for opening up a skull simply back on the skull once a surgical operation has been completed. The first bone contact element is applied on the inside of the skull both to the remaining cranial bone and to the bone plate, the connecting member projecting from the saw gap between the bone plate and the remaining cranial bone. To secure the bone plate fixing device, it is known to hold the end of the connecting member projecting from the skull and to slide the second bone contact element towards the skull using forceps until the bone flap and the remaining skull are held clamped between the two bone contact elements. Preferably, three to five bone plate fixing devices are used to fasten the bone flap in the desired manner to the skull.
Application of the bone plate fixing device in the described manner is relatively complex.